That's Mine!
by cand13
Summary: Shinichi finally has a cure, KID has a heist, Hakuba's back from England, and Kaito's jealous. One-shot. Kaito x Shinichi


That's mine!

Summary: Shinichi finally has a cure, KID has a heist, Hakuba's back from England, and Kaito's jealous.

One Shot

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is my first fanfic, please be nice? I wrote this while being stuck somewhere boring for a whole day with nothing better to do.<p>

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, Detective Conan and Magic Kaito will never be mine.

Warning: Yaoi (Kaito x Shinichi)

* * *

><p>Hakuba made his way to Nakamori-keibu to check in with the head of the KID taskforce. There was another KID heist and this time he was actually in the country, he doubts his classmate, Kuroba Kaito, would have anticipated his participation since he made it back into the country last minute. <em>This should surprise him enough to slip and make a mistake.<em>

With that thought in mind and smiling to himself, he found the head of the KID taskforce in the middle of lecturing another teen with his usual loud boisterous voice and agitated hand gestures. _Male, age approximately 17-19, 174cm tall, weighs about 58kg, lean, dark brown hair _his analytical mind supplied him. The dark haired teen walked away from the inspector before Hakuba had a chance to see his face, but he kept track of the boy's back, thinking he looked familiar. The only time he's ever seen someone with similar profile at a KID's heist was when he hand cuffed him to himself, but then again he had missed a few from being in England for a while, so it could be someone else.

After a lecture to stay out of his way and a hard pinch on the cheek from Nakamori, Hakuba walked towards the stairs he saw the other disappeared to. The climb up was long and the elevators were shut down for the heist; there were 10 flights of stairs to the roof, where Hakuba is almost sure where the other teen went to. He would have asked the inspector who the other person was, but man didn't seem to be in the mood to give up the information. Something about teenagers over running his heist.

The blond made it to the roof entrance and opened the door to find the person he was searching for, looking out at the view below through the chain-link fence, with his back turned to him. Silently, he closed the door and snuck up on the other when a familiar voice spoke to him. "You're early," the dark haired boy said, voice filled with amusement, with his back still towards him.

-*/

Haibara had finally completed a cure three weeks ago and this was his first KID heist back as Shinichi. With most of the Black Org finally behind bars, it was safe for him to come out as himself. He'd been busy with all the cases and murders that followed him; unfortunately dead bodies that followed him like a plague didn't end with Conan. Megure suggested that he take a break and join the heist. There may be a criminal on the loose, but 'at least there're no dead bodies and no one gets hurt' the head of division one explained. The inspector even talked Nakamori into letting him in without much fuss. He would have attended regardless.

He was currently standing on the roof, watching the people below go on with their peaceful life. He was so engrossed with the peacefulness and the wind blowing in his hair, that he almost didn't notice someone had joined him on the roof until the one behind him was only a few feet away. "You're early," he said amused that he was found before the heist even started; Shincihi had wanted to surprise Kaitou KID by showing up as himself. About to turn around to face the other to see their reaction, he was grabbed from behind, forcibly turned to face his attacker and pushed against the fence that lined the rooftop. Panic filled him as thoughts of the last few remaining low rank Org members that haven't yet been caught had found him and wanted revenge.

-*/

Hakuba adjusted his grip to the front of the shirt, causing the fence behind the dark hair teen to rattle. He saw the other's eyes widen in fear and attempted to push the British detective away. The hold tightened and held the other in place with a leg woven around one of Shinichi's. The Kuroba Kaito and KID he knows would know how to escape any hold he was held in, unless he took desperate measures, so he pulled out his handcuffs with his other hand and cuffed the boy's hands to the fence high above his head, and still pinned him against the fence. The few extra centimeters and kilogram Hakuba had on the other helped, but he leaned into the other teen, using his weight advantage to help hold him in place.

"I have you now Kuroba, and this time you won't be able to con you way out," Hakuba growled just centimeters from his face. "and if you don't show up to this heist, I'll have plenty of proof to turn you in this time."

Shinichi stilled at the address. "Kuroba?" With the panic and fear in his eyes and voice, he couldn't convey his confusion so well. Finally recognizing the detective before him from the few times they've met as Conan, he willed himself to calm down enough to ask for an explanation as to why he was being held.

"Very funny Kuroba. This has got to be the worst disguise ever. What did you do? Just comb your hair and put on contacts?" Hakuba chided.

Just then they both heard the door to the roof burst open and stared as the thief in white shut the door loudly. KID's eyes wided in pleasant surprise. "Tantei-kun! You're back!"

"Tantei-kun?" Hakuba looked back and forth between his captive and KID. The sudden shift in his movement caused his leg to move with him, eliciting a moan from Shinichi.

There was this one very annoying side effect to the cure; or more like a side effect of being compressed in to a grade schooler. He'd lost 2 years of teenage-hood and now that he's back, so were the built up teenage hormones he accumulated in those 2 years. His face turned red, mortified at the noise he made in front of the other detective. That wasn't supposed to happen; he'd taken care of this problem earlier in the museum restroom before he arrived to the roof.

Hakuba turned his attention back to the boy he had in his hand, while KID took in the scene before him in rage. It didn't look good in his eyes; Shinichi had both arms cuffed above his head to the fence behind him and Hakuba was leaning against him with a leg in between Shinichi's. "Tantei-san! What do you think you're doing?" Hakuba has never seen KID or Kuroba this angry before. "That's mine!" The thief cried out and tore Shinichi from his grip; the cuffs somehow slipped off in the process.

Then he brought the detective in a tight hug, nuzzling him and speaking into his neck; with the wind blowing in his direction so that Hakuba could still hear. "I'm so glad you're back, Tantei-kun. I've missed you so much."

Feeling the warm breath of the thief on his skin made him flush even more and wasn't helping his problem any; it made it worst, causing his breathing to speed up.

"Tantei-kun? What's wrong." KID asked cautiously as he felt the detective growing limp and leaning more into him.

Shinichi swallowed loudly before answering, his voice strained and hesitant. "I'm fine, just a slight side effect of missing a few years. You might want to let go." His head unconsciously tipped into the thief's shoulder as he could still feel the other breathing near his ears.

KID moved him so he could read Shinichi's face easier. Under the dim lighting the city gave, he could tell that the detective's eyes were glazed and dilated. Shallow breathing could be heard from the short distance their faces were from each other. Looking down, he saw the detective's problem, the jeans he was wearing didn't help to hide the very noticeable bulge that was begging to be freed. He leered at the detective. "Someone's been naughty." He crooned in a deep husky voice before moving his face closer for a kiss.

Hakuba, standing just a meter away from the two, had just shook himself out of his stupor from seeing KID standing next to Kuroba Kaito. He opened his mouth to demand the thief to turn himself in, or at least an explaination, but was once again shocked into silence as the latter brought the former into a deep kiss. He just stood there, completely forgotten by the other two, as they brought their hands up to caress each other's hair.

Kaito smirked into the kiss at the response he received back from his favorite critic. The detective wantonly moaned into the kiss and pushed himself closer to the thief. The feel of the hands roaming in his hair and the hardness rubbing against him sent a bolt of electricity down his back, causing him to moan in response and deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss for much needed air, KID saw the lust filled eyes of Shinichi asking for more. "We should finish this elsewhere, Tantei-kun. As much as I want to ravish you right here, I don't think our audience would appreciate that." He draped the lascivious detective over both of his arms and prepared to glide away to somewhere more private.

He turned to the other detective on the roof before leaving. "This one is mine, you can't have him." He threaten and possessively held the boy closer. "I'll see you later Tantei-san." With those curt parting words, he jumped, and left Hakuba, speechless and wondering how he was going to explain this to Nakamori.

-*/-*/-*/

All of the next day at school, Hakuba demanded Kaito to tell him who 'Tantei-kun' was. The only response was a taunting grin and a 'wouldn't you like to know'. It wasn't until Hakuba, Aoko and Kaito walked to the front gates to leave school that he saw the look alike leaning against the gate wall, waiting. As soon as Kaito saw him, he practically skipped over to give the other a hug and the other returning the hug awkwardly.

As the other two caught up, Hakuba was once again surprised at their likeness, not just in looks, but the way they carried themselves; always wary of their surroundings, on the balls of their feet ready to run or fight depending what the situation called for.

"Hey Hakuba, Aoko," Kaito waved them over, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Kudo Shinichi. Shinichi, this is my childhood friend Nakamori Aoko and classmate Hakuba Saguru."

Shinichi tried to hide his blush and bowed politely to the two, "It's nice to meet you."

"I know who you are! You're the Detective of the East. My dad said you're the closest ever to catching Kaitou KID and you brought down a huge evil organization just a few weeks ago." Aoko said excitedly. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"Three months~" Kaito sang. It's true, they had started dating since Shinichi was still Conan. After the thief found Conan's true identity, he was intrigued and started making conversations with the boy; at the end of every heist he attended, sometimes visiting him at the Mouri's Detective Agency, or sometimes late night meetings at the park (appointments made by dove). They talked about everything that came to their mind, even about the evil organization they were after. That was how they found out they both had the same enemies.

The meetings and conversations lasted a good year before Kaito brought up the courage to ask the boy out on a date and met in the day time. Conan thought it'd be difficult and awkward because of the age difference, but Kaito only saw the Shinichi in him, not the child Conan. Two months after their initial date (and several more after), Conan disappeared, telling everyone that he went back home to his parents, but Kaito knew better and waited patiently for his detective to come back from whatever it was that had him gone.

Then two weeks later he read on the newspaper about how Kudo Shinichi helped the FBI take down a large criminal organization. Excited, he immediately sent out a heist notice for the week after; he had tried finding him at home, but there was no one there. A heist would be a great place to meet.

"Would you happen to attend the heist last night?" Hakuba inquired Shinichi.

"Ah, yes I was. I believe you were trying to molest me on the roof." Shinichi rubbed his wrists where marks were left from the cuffs that Hakuba put on him.

"WHAT! How dare you, Hakuba! He's already taken. He's mine!" Kaito grabbed hold of one of Shinichi's arm and glared at Hakuba.

"That's exactly what KID said when arrived to the roof. And I wasn't molesting him. He was alone on the roof-" Hakuba tried to explain before being cut off by Kaito

"Just because he was alone doesn't mean you can molest him."

"Ahem, as I was saying. He was alone on the roof of the museum when I found him and thought he was KID in disguise, so I subdued him."

Kaito looked to Shinichi questioningly, "How'd he do that? Even _I_ can't catch you off guard."

"I went up to have some time alone and clear my head while admiring the view. I thought no one but KID would come up, so my guard was down."

"Hmm, yes the view from up there is beautiful enough to distract anyone." Kaito sagely nodded in agreement with his boyfriend.

"So he didn't molest you." Aoko simply stated.

"No, but he _was_ too close for comfort." Shinichi said dryly.

Kaito just brought Shinichi closer and narrowed his eyes at Hakuba.

"If you want to direct your anger at someone for molesting your boyfriend, direct it at KID. They were making out the minute KID escaped to the roof. I'm not sure why Nakamori-keibu wasn't behind him." Hakuba countered.

"Hakuba! How could you? There's no way someone like Kudo-san would kiss a criminal like KID." Aoko chided him. "He's the savior of the police force for goodness sakes. He even returned the gem that KID stole last night, this morning directly to my dad." Kaito gave Hakuba his best KID grin behind Aoko's back.

Shinichi struggled to hold back the blush that was threatening to take over his face and succeeded in having light rosy cheeks instead of the brilliant red that wanted to bloom. "I was not and you don't have proof. The only thing that happened on that roof was you cuffing me to the fence and getting up close and personal. Before KID escaped. There was a reason why I was up there instead of inside with the rest of the taskforce." He crossed his arm and glared at him.

"I don't mind if you cheat on me with KID," Said Kaito cheerfully, "as long as you get me his autograph. Come on, we should leave before Hakuba gets you pregnant before I do." He dragged the detective away, leaving a stuttering Hakuba and Aoko to console him.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Constructive criticism is very welcomed. Is there anything that needs fixing? How can I improve my writing skill?<p>

Please inflate my tiny ego and review. Thank you much!


End file.
